Thief
by keikoutou
Summary: Homeless, broke, Son Gohan must deal with this life while taking care of young Goten. Years of this life has created a prejudice against the rich to bloom inside the teen Son. What will happen when Goten, desperate, steals money from Satan Videl?
1. Naughty Goten Is Stealing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters displayed in this fan fiction. They are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
It was a quiet night. Calm, peaceful, full moon; a typical picture for a serene, normal night. The leaves of the trees swayed in the gentle breeze, small drops of water still dripping from the previous storm. A lone owl softly hooted, perching its sharp talons on the roof of an elaborate looking mansion.  
  
Suddenly, the night bird screeched in panic and flapped away frantically as a dark shadow swiftly raced across the roof, crouched on all fours like a primitive animal. Dark spikes of hair wavered, a small sash billowing behind the creature as it continued its climb down the roof, to an open window on the top floor. It's curtains fluttered outward into the night, catching the creature in the face.  
  
With a quick leap, the being was in the house, crouching. Dark, ebony eyes flickered constantly like a restless bee, buzzing to find a satisfactory flower. Finally, they settled upon a small purse set on a nightstand next to the oblivious sleeping lady.  
  
In a blink, the figure was gone. . .nothing disturbed, nothing changed.  
  
Except for the now empty nightstand, it's glazed surface glistening innocently in the dull moonlight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" A piercing shriek nearly rocked the mansion off its foundation, which is quite an incredible feat.  
  
Young Satan Videl stormed around angrily, not in the best of moods. She was already late to meeting her friends at the movies, and her frenzied temper wasn't helping either. Clothes flew, blankets swept aside as the teenager continued her frantic search for her missing accessory.  
  
"What is it, sweetpea?! Is someone abducting you?! Are you in trouble? Are you hu-" Poomf. World Champion Satan Hercule, Master of Martial Arts, fell flat on his tushie and tumbled down the stairs from which he came, the thrown pillow still on his goofy face.  
  
"Where is my purse?!? I'm going to be late! Daddy, did you take it?" Videl screamed angrily, too caught up in her search to realize her father was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. "Aaaargh!!! My money was in there! I need money for the movie!! Goddammit, if I lost that purse, I just lost 50 dollars, just like that out the window!"  
  
Apparently giving up her search, she raced down the stairs, narrowly avoiding her father and barely giving him a glance as she hurried away. "I'm borrowing money daddy, love ya, bye!" And she was gone.  
  
~~Not too far away~~  
  
"Niichan, niichan, look look look!!!" An excited squeal bubbled out from a hyper little boy as he bounced up and down, only stopping when the sash tied around his waist brushed into his eye.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down there little guy. What's got you so worked up?" A young man, still in his teens actually, smiled fondly down at his little brother.  
  
A cute scowl replaced the excited expression. "I'm not little! Anyway, guess what I got?" Without waiting for an answer, he held up the object in his hands, a proud expression gracing his babyish features. He waited eagerly for his brother's response to his seemingly wonderful display.  
  
Instead, a small frown crossed the older one's face. "Where did you get that?" The younger faltered, bright, cheerful ebony eyes beginning to dull.  
  
"Well, I uh. . .I found it!"  
  
"Goten, you stole again didn't you?" The teen asked softly, a grievous look crossing his face.  
  
A sad sniffle was his only reply.  
  
The older sighed. "Goten, you know that's wrong. I know we may need crucial things that we don't have or can't afford, but that never means resorting to stealing. We've been through this. . ."  
  
Tears slipped down pale cheeks, sparkling in the bright morning sun. "But Gohan-niichan. . .I'm so hungry. . .and I know you don't have food. And dinosaur tastes bad. And I wanna eat REAL food."  
  
Gohan sighed again. It nearly tore his heart to see his usually cheerful brother like this. . .which meant his heart was torn quite a lot these days. As much as he loathed to use stolen money, Gohan knew he had to do something to get food. His growling belly reminded him of the absence of food for nearly five whole days, and dinosaur *was* getting old. Besides, his body demanded more than just meat.  
  
"Hey, squirt. Don't cry, just don't do it again, okay? I'll. . ." Gohan bit his lip, deeply troubled by the action he was about to do. "I'll use the money just this once to get us some food. Dry those tears now, Goten."  
  
Goten sniffled, and slowly held up the small black purse to his brother. "I was just hungry. . ." He repeated.  
  
"Yeah I know." Gohan smiled, but inwardly he was wincing at how low he was stooping. Ah well, he could sacrifice his pride once in a while to help his brother. . .besides, now that the opportunity was available, Gohan simply couldn't wait to get *real* food, as Goten put it, into his protesting stomach. Amazingly, his brother's digesting organ was louder than his.  
  
"Well, come on Goten. Let's have a look at what we have."  
  
Gohan took the purse from his brother's hands and drew out its contents. He nearly dropped it in surprise at what he found.  
  
"WHOA!! *50* DOLLARS!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Erasa, wait up!" Videl huffed, waving back to the blonde in the distance. She sped up a bit so as to hopefully curb any feelings of impatience that were most likely present.  
  
"Damn, Videl! What took ya so long?" A snotty voice drawled, and a long haired blond boy approached.  
  
"Shut up Sharpener, I couldn't find my purse." Videl snapped, dearly wishing she could sock him in the nose. Sure he was a friend, a rather perverted one at that, but he *so* got on her nerves sometimes!  
  
"Did you find it?" Erasa asked quite innocently, while Videl restrained herself from gawping. Even after several years, Videl still wasn't quite used to. . .ahem. . .the stupidity, to put it mildly of her good but ditzy friend.  
  
"Um, *no* Erasa, I just said I couldn't."  
  
"Damn, that really sucks, Videl! Knowing you, there was probably a whole bunch of money in there!" Sharpener chortled as the three made their way to the ticket booth.  
  
"At least I *have* my own money, unlike *somebody* who has to beg his parents every time he wants so much as a pencil!" Videl yelled back, quite pissed. Being her friend wouldn't protect that loudmouth from a good kick in the guts from her, oh no!  
  
"Hey, come on you guys! Stop bickering and pick a movie already!" Erasa whined.  
  
"Hmph. Fine. Let's see that one." Videl said grumpily, pointing at some random movie name on the board.  
  
~~After the movie~~  
  
"Wow, Videl, for once you actually picked a good one!" Erasa squealed. "Wasn't that such a good romance? All those moments, the atmosphere. . ." The dreamy ditz rambled on.  
  
"Augh, I can't believe a picked *that* one. . ."Videl grumbled, appalled at her choice. Maybe she should have paid more attention to what she pointed to.  
  
"Now, on to the mall!" Erasa latched her arms onto her two friends, dragging them with amazing speed and energy to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh. . .niichan? Are you okay?" Goten asked, watching in amusement at his goggling brother.  
  
"Wh-where. . .did. . .you steal this from, Goten?" Gohan asked weakly.  
  
"Umm. . .I dunno exactly, I just went to the first house I saw. It was really really really big."  
  
'Oh damn. That must have been the Satan Mansion. Oh Kami, please let them not have seen Goten!' Gohan prayed. He knew rich people were the less sympathetic ones to those they considered inferior, and if Goten was seen, he would probably be arrested and punished severely or something. . .despite his age. Rich people were just like that, simple and plain as fact. Gohan watched his clueless brother picking at the dirty edges of his gi. 'I hope no one saw him. . .'  
  
"Cummon, Goten. Let's get some food."  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me why we're here again?" Videl growled. She did *not* like shopping. Not one tad little bit.  
  
"Oh come *on* Videl! Loosen up, this is just for fun!" Erasa whined.  
  
"Ergh. . .I hate shopping." Videl mumbled. "Let's eat. . .it's almost noon and I'm hungry."  
  
"Well, off to the food court!" Sharpener crowed, prancing forward eagerly with Erasa's many shopping bags dangling from his arms. Videl slightly smiled. 'What an idiot.'  
  
"Oooh, Videl! Look over there! Isn't that guy such a hottie?" Erasa squealed.  
  
"Erasa, I'm not even going to bother looking because the last time you said something like that, he nearly soaked my face in greasy hair."  
  
"Cummon, Videl! I'm serious this time! Although he *does* look a little dirty. . ."  
  
Sighing, the black-haired girl turned and eyed the object of her friend's affections. She had to admit, he *was* pretty filthy looking. He wore a torn, well-used orange fighting gi with blue boots, undershirt, and sash. He seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"Videl, Videl! Cummon! Let's go talk to him!"  
  
Before either she or Sharpener could protest, Videl found herself being dragged in her friend's grip. Sharpener just trailed along, not really having anything else to do. Also because Videl and Erasa had all the money.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Geez, how long does it take that little brat to pick a food court, already?" Gohan mumbled, glancing at the clock hung up on the wall. 'And I feel so uncomfortable carrying so much money. . .stolen money at that. . .' he added silently.  
  
"Hello there!" A cheerful voice nearly made him jump. Hey, you couldn't blame him, it was rare for someone *else* to start a conversation with *him*. Gohan realized dimly it had been several years since he'd had a *real*, long, friendly conversation with anyone except his brother.  
  
Turning, Gohan found himself looking at a smiling blonde, a scowling black, and a snotty looking jock.  
  
"Um. . .hi." Was all Gohan said. Unsure of what else to do, since Gohan's socialization skills went down the drain ever since he and Goten were homeless, he stayed silent while fidgetting nervously.  
  
The black-haired one only frowned deeper and the jock snorted scornfully. "Erasa, we're wasting our time here with filth like him. Just a common beggar hoping for an extra cent on the floor." Sharpener sneered.  
  
Long used to such insults, Gohan only ignored the cruel remark and continued to wait for his brother. He didn't have much longer to wait.  
  
"Niiiichaaan!!" A small blur bowled into Gohan, knocking him down. Goten stared up curiously from his position on Gohan's chest. "Who're they, niichan?"  
  
Standing up, Gohan dusted himself off and held his brother in the crook of his arm. "No one, Goten. They're just. . ."'Oh SHIT. That girl. . .is Satan Videl! Kuso kuso kuso. . .'  
  
"Uh, Goten, let's get something to eat somewhere else." Gohan sputtered hurriedly, ignoring the questioning looks of the other three and his own charge in his arms.  
  
"But who are they?"  
  
Gohan gave a small glare directed straight at Videl. "They're rich." he murmured softly.  
  
Goten grimaced. He knew how much is brother hated those kind of people.  
  
The two quickly left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's *his* problem?" Sharpener scoffed in the direction the stranger had left. "He didn't seem to like you too much, Videl."  
  
After getting over the small spark of anger that had inflamed after receiving his look, Videl pondered over why he would hate her. She was the daughter of the World Champion and a pretty good fighter herself, but the look he sent her didn't really look like jealousy. More like intense hatred and even a teeny tiny bit of fear.  
  
'Fear, eh?'  
  
"Hey, Videl, did you see what he was holding? Seemed like a lot of money for someone as poor-looking as him."  
  
A sudden thought occurred to the shorter girl. "Erasa, Sharpener. How much was he holding?"  
  
"Umm. . ." Erasa tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think it was a few. . .no, two 20s, and a 10. Geez, that's 50 dollars!"  
  
The flame of anger came back full force, crackling with a vengeance in the mind of Videl.  
  
'Oh, you're gonna pay you thief. No none steals from me and gets away with it.' 


	2. The Tiger And The Cat

Disclaimer: *Sighs in exasperation* Read in the first chapter!  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"Wow, Gohan-niichan! I feel so full!" Goten cried happily, rubbing his stomach. Gohan smiled sadly, watching his jubilant brother. 'It shouldn't have had to be this way. . .'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Tousan! TOUSAN!" Chibi Gohan hollered, shaking the fallen body of his father. "Tousan, what's wrong? Wake up, please!" The distressed child pleaded. His cried were unheeded, useless. . .for his father was dead, struck down by a rare heart disease.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Son Gohan." The clipped, stern voice of the doctor called, as the no- nonsense looking man peered around the room over his rectangular spectacles.  
  
"Yes? That's me!" Gohan jumped down from his chair smiling widely. "So do I have a brother now? Can I see him?"  
  
The rich doctor sniffed contemptuously down at the excited boy. "Yes, brat, you have a brother. However, your mother died in the process, so both you two are without parents. Orphans." The man wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
  
". . .died in the process. . .died in the process. . .died in the process. . .orphans. . .orphans. . ." Gohan stumbled back, eyes wide. "No." he whispered. "NO!"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Gohan sighed, slumping down dejectedly as he watched his brother now singing random tunes happily. 'How can he be so happy? He has never known his parents. . .only me. A brother who struggles to keep him alive. . .and not doing too well. . .'  
  
Goten turned, innocent eyes questioning.  
  
Gohan gulped. 'Did I say that out loud?'  
  
"Niichan? Why do you say that?"  
  
Gohan grimaced. "G-Goten. . ."  
  
Goten cracked a small smile, neither happy nor sad. Just a smile of reassurance, of hope. "Niichan, you shouldn't say that! You're the best brother in the whole wide world!" Goten spread his arms about, indicating the size of the world. "And the universe!" he added. "Besides, having a niichan as cool as you is enough for me! I *do* wanna meet mommy and daddy, but I *don't* wanna have a sad niichan. Deal?"  
  
Gohan grinned, touched by the kid wisdom of his little brother. "Thanks Goten-chan." With that, the teen drew his little brother into a tight, but affectionate hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um. . .honeybuns?" Satan Hercule spoke up timidly, wary of the steaming temper of his daughter. Perhaps it was best if he had kept his mouth shut. . .for Videl suddenly whirled around, not unlike an angry tiger disturbed during a meal, snarling venomously.  
  
"He *stole* from me! I just know it! And he'll pay!" She screamed, temper getting the best of her. She ignored her father's attempts to avoid her ever growing wrath.  
  
"Sweetpea, i-it may be a coincidence. . ." Hercule gulped as the tiger spun around once again, eyes gleaming in barely controlled anger.  
  
"And what if it's not?" The World Champion tried to soothe his overly- suspicious daughter, to no avail. "I want him arrested, Daddy! And I want my money back!"  
  
"But Videl. . .I can just give you more money! Eep!" The afro clad man quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding a slipper thrown his way.  
  
"Fine, if you won't help me, I'll get him myself! No one steals from me!"  
  
~ten minutes later~  
  
Sweatdrop. "Uh, how am I gonna find him?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, now Goten, we got our meal. From now on, no more stealing money, okay?" Gohan said to his hyper brother.  
  
"Kay, kay, kay kay kaaaaay!" he chirruped.  
  
Little did Gohan know, the good food, good drinks, and good SUGAR was rather addictive to the younger Son. Very addictive indeed.  
  
~~A few days later~~  
  
"Niichan. . ." Growl. "Niichan!" Another growl.  
  
Gohan sighed, sitting up from meditating. There was no way he could concentrate with his brother's incessant whining.  
  
"What are you growling for, Goten?"  
  
"I'm not! That's my stomach!" Goten whimpered, clutching said body part.  
  
"You're hungry, right?" Gohan nearly smacked himself. What kind of brother was he, to meditate for hours and neglect his only family?  
  
"Goten, I'm sorry but that 50 dollars was used up by two days ago. I suppose its back to dinosaur and fish, huh?"  
  
Disgust expressed itself very clearly in the little boy. He dropped to the ground, whimpering piteously. Large, fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he writhed as if dying by a spear through his small body.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goten bawled, still wriggling about.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes, having experience this little act far too many times to be fooled. "Goten, we don't have any choice! We don't have money anymore!" Gohan picked up his sniffling brother, trying to comfort him despite the pretense.  
  
"So if we have money, we can get good food?" Goten asked hopefully. "And sugar?"  
  
The older nodded, but spoke the downside glumly. "We don't have anymore, though."  
  
A mischievous glint glimmered in the large eyes of Goten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days had passed, and Satan Videl had nearly forgotten the little thieving incident that had occurred several days ago. The tiger of her temper had once again calmed down to a mild cat, as it always did once given time to pacify itself. Whistling cheerfully, Videl skipped about on her way home from school, in a very good mood. She had just recently kicked butt, in other words stopped another crime, and the fight was somewhat of a challenge. Videl loved challenges.  
  
Backpack bouncing on her slim shoulders, Videl quickly punched in the code to open the gate to Satan Mansion. As the iron doors creaked open, the teen skipped through. It was getting late, as she had stayed after school for a while to hang out with her friends and finish homework there.  
  
"Daaaddy!! I'm home!" Videl hollered as she opened the door. A sheet of paper fluttered from the wind caused by her entrance, and she picked it up to see what it was.  
  
'Hmm. . .a note?'  
  
Videl,  
  
Sorry about not being home, but Daddy's got to meet with some important people today. Be good, stay out of trouble, and don't you dare disgrace yourself with a boy! I'll be back tomorrow, so go to bed promptly at 9. If you get bored, there're some tapes in the living room that you can watch. Love ya, sweetpea!  
  
-Daddy  
  
Setting the note down, Videl grinned. "Alright! House to myself!" stepping into the living room, she rolled her eyes as she saw the tapes Hercule had referred to. "The Many Adventures of Hercule Satan!" Videl read. "A History of the World Champion. Ick. And daddy expects me to watch *these?*"  
  
~~A few hours later, after slacking about and practically trashing the entire house~~  
  
*Yawn* 'Guess I should go to bed.'  
  
And Videl did just that.  
  
Unfortunately, she was unable to sleep. Tossing and turning, the teenager stared out into the darkness, hoping for the familiar heavy dropping of her eyelids. It didn't come. 'Damn. Must've been that caffeine in the coke earlier.' Sighing to herself, Videl gave up attempting to sleep and decided to amuse herself by identifying the many shadows in her room.  
  
'Lamp. . .desk. . .chair. . .tv. . . Computer. . .books. . .my watch . . .new purse. . .little boy. . .clothing rack . . .' Videl said mentally. Suddenly, she jerked up, slightly rustling the many curtains surrounding her bed.  
  
'Woah woah woah. . .rewind! Little boy?!' Sure enough, as she peered closer through her slightly transparent bed curtains, the shadow of a small figure was moving, creeping silently about.  
  
'What the hell is a little boy doing in my room?' Curious, Videl watched through slitted eyes.  
  
Videl felt anger suddenly burst forth as she realized the intruder's destination. . .to her nightstand. . .where her purse was!  
  
'Oh, so another thief decides to rob me of my things? Well not this time!' She thought menacingly. Waiting, waiting, the tiger emerged once again as the gentle cat retreated. Still waiting, the hunter tensed as she eyed her quarry get closer and closer. . .  
  
Then the predator pounced, successfully trapping her prey. Videl had literally thrown herself onto the thief, pinning him down effectively with no way of escape.  
  
"Gotcha!" Videl crowed triumphantly. Firmly holding the small wrist as the thief struggled, Videl quickly switched on the light with full intentions of seeing who her burglar was.  
  
As light flooded the room, Videl found herself staring into a pair of deep ebony eyes, widened in fright. Spiky black hair adorned the young one's small head. The little boy bit his lip, whimpering softly in his throat as he attempted to withdraw his wrist from Videl's strong grasp.  
  
"You. . .look familiar." Videl studied the boy's face, watching as he cringed at her words. So he did know her!  
  
"I know who you are! You're that little guy at the mall!" Videl shouted, anger boiling up once again. So this was the thief! And he had done such a stupid thing as come back to the scene of the crime! But then again, he was only a little boy. . .he looked to be about 6 or 7.  
  
Despite the fact that this boy had stolen from her, and had full intentions of doing it again, Videl's eyes softened as she watched tears rolling down chubby cheeks. "You're. . .you're h-hurting me!" He blubbered.  
  
Videl realized she had unknowingly squeezed the boy's wrist harder in her realization. Immediately, she loosened her hold, but not enough for him to escape.  
  
"What's your name, little guy?" She asked kindly. He was so young. . .maybe he didn't know stealing was a crime.  
  
"M-my name? G-Goten. Please don't hurt me! Or tell niichan!" he sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.  
  
"Goten. I won't hurt you. And what don't you want me to tell your brother?" Videl asked, crouching down so she was level with the shorter (much shorter) one.  
  
"He'll get me in trouble! I w-wasn't supposed to s-s-steal!! But I'm hungry!" That seemed to be the breaking point, for Goten burst into tears and began crying quite loudly. Videl winced, thanking her lucky stars that her father wasn't home.  
  
"Goten, stealing is wrong no matter what. You know who I am, don't you?" Videl asked.  
  
Sniffle. "You're that Satan Devil girl."  
  
Indignant, Videl cried out. "That's Satan *Videl*!"  
  
Sniffle.  
  
Years of crime fighting made Videl feel very strongly for justice. "I'm sorry, Goten, but I'm going to have to report you." She said firmly, ignoring the guilty feeling of turning in such a young boy.  
  
"R-report me? But niichan'll be really mad!"  
  
"Not to your brother. To the police."  
  
Goten's eyes widened. So Gohan was right! Rich people were all the same, cruel, uncaring, selfish!! The young boy began to wail again, pulling frantically at his wrist. "WAAAAH!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, NIIIIIICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!"  
  
As Videl reached for the phone on her desk, a shattering of glass caught her attention. Whipping her head around, Videl glared angrily at the second intruder, surrounded by the shards of glass of her window.  
  
"What are you doing to my brother?" the other said in a low, dangerous tone, glaring. Videl glared right back, recognizing the other as the beggar at the mall.  
  
"Niichan!"  
  
"You know, I could have you arrested also for breaking and entering." Videl snapped, quite pissed that her window was broken.  
  
The other raised an eyebrow slightly covered by strands of hair. "Also?"  
  
Videl gestured down to the still crying Goten. "He stole from me. That is a crime."  
  
Gohan stepped out, the crunching of glass audible under his boots. "He's just a little boy!"  
  
"Stealing is wrong, no matter what! You, as his brother, should have taught him that!" Videl yelled. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt a slight breeze whip past her.  
  
Gohan smirked, holding his brother protectively in his arms. Angrily, Videl inquired, "How did you do that!?" 'How can he be so fast that I wasn't able to react fast enough?'  
  
"Training." Was the simple answer. Videl nearly howled in rage and humiliation. No one had ever bested her!  
  
As the girl charged, Gohan's smirk faltered. Despite his dislike towards this girl for hurting Goten, he was reluctant to fight a female. She might get hurt. . .  
  
Dodging her fast assaults, Gohan threw Goten out the window. "Goten, I'll meet you later! Go!" Goten needed no further encouragement to get away from the scary lady. 'Besides', Goten thought proudly, 'no one can hurt *my* niichan!'  
  
"Miss Satan! Stop, please!" Gohan narrowly blocked a hard kick aimed at his midsection. "You're wrecking your own room!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's the same room *you* broke into, and *your* brother stole from!" She screamed back. Outwardly, the tiger was raging fiercely, but inwardly the cat was mewling in exhilaration. A new challenge had sprung up, for this boy seemed to be a very good fighter to be able to block her attacks.  
  
"Fight me!" She roared.  
  
Gohan winced, but did not comply to her wishes. Suddenly, he grabbed Videl's wrist, twisting it behind her back. Growling, Videl attempted to back punch with her other hand, only to find it too was gripped in a strong grip. Anger rose, the inner cat joining its outer counterpart in a fit of rage. She was beaten by this. . .homeless jerk!  
  
"You. . .jerk!"  
  
"Please, Miss Satan!" Gohan avoided her whipping head, as she had nothing else free to attack with. "All I ask is not to involve the police in this! Please, don't report my brother!" 'I already have enough problems to deal with right now. . .'  
  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
  
Gohan bit his lip, racking his brains for an answer. It was hard enough surviving, homeless. Having the police after you was going to make it worse.  
  
"Miss Satan, it's only a small matter. He didn't kill anyone! And I'll make sure he doesn't steal anymore!" Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Stealing is a crime! And let me go, you jerk!" Videl continued to struggle, amazed at the other's strength.  
  
"Can't I just work for you, do something, that will pay off what Goten took?"  
  
Videl stopped struggling. Here was a chance to have a sparring partner! And she could make him do anything she wanted. . .  
  
"Okay."  
  
Gohan let go of his captive, beaming. "Thank you!"  
  
Videl grinned evilly. "For twenty five days, that's one day for two dollars, you'll come here for a certain amount of time. I'll tell you what you have to do."  
  
"twenty five. . .days?"  
  
"Gonna change your mind? It doesn't take much for me to just walk right over and pick that phone up. . .and if you try and stop me, it'll take you a while. My father will be home eventually, so you can't keep me from calling forever. Besides, if you were smart enough to figure out, this house has security cameras that are activated once someone breaks in. . .such as you breaking that window." Videl smirked at the expression on the other's face. Hah!  
  
"Okay. . .I'll come tomorrow. . ."  
  
"You better!" Videl glared, internally giggling at the torture she could inflict. "What's your name?"  
  
"Son Gohan. . ." Gohan mumbled dejectedly.  
  
"Well, Son Gohan," Videl smiled sweetly. "See you tomorrow! 9 a.m. sharp!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kuso kuso kuso!' Videl nearly bruised herself as she banged her head against the wall. 'What was I thinking? Daddy's gonna have a fit once he finds out a boy is coming to my house everyday! How could I forget that? Kaaaaami. . .'  
  
~~Elsewhere~~  
  
'Kuso kuso kuso!' Gohan punched the ground, hard nearly causing a crack. 'How did I get into this mess?! Working for someone like Videl! She's rich, dammit! And I don't even get a wage or anything! And I can't take care of Goten at the same time! Kuusoooooo. . .' 


	3. First Day Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fan fiction . ..it'd be the actual timeline.  
  
Okee, this chappie is a bit longer than I planned, but who's complaining, right?? Thanks to all the reviewers for your encouragement!  
  
I just realized that $50 isn't a lot of money, but oh well. I guess I was feeling kinda broke and deprived of my allowance when I wrote that.  
  
Oh and also, to a few of the reviewers who asked about Bulma, don't worry! She will make an appearance and the reason why Gohan doesn't know about her will come up. Vegeta too. Patience, my readers! Remember this is AU, so it's okay of Gohan doesn't know them right now!  
  
And to the reviewer who asked why Gohan and Goten were homeless, I forget who, and I'm too lazy to log in to check, but they're homeless cuz their parents died. I thought I made that clear in Gohan's flashbacks of their deaths. *Sigh* I guess not. I didn't really imply this in this fic, but I was hoping the readers would just assume Gohan just doesn't like orphanages and all that stuff. That's why the two didn't live in an orphanage or foster homes, they live in the woods.  
  
So I clarified those points like some reviewers requested for me to, now on with the fic!  
  
~ChApTeR tHrEe~  
  
"Okay, stay calm. Calm. Caaalm. . .AARGH!!" Gohan screamed in frustration, uncurling himself from his meditation position. "I can't concentrate!"  
  
"What's wrong niichan?" The little boy standing next to Gohan asked, playing with the spiky locks adorning his head. "Is it about that Devil girl? This is all my fault, isn't it?" Goten's bottom lip quivered, his eyes beginning to take on a bright shine.  
  
"No, no, no!" Gohan reassured hastily. "No, of course it's not your fault!" Picking up the now whimpering little boy, Gohan soothed his brother as best he could. "You didn't know this would happen, okay? None of this is your fault, shh. . .c'mon Goten, don't cry. . ."  
  
Tearful eyes looked up. "Niichan? What time did you say you had to be there?"  
  
"Um. . .9 am. Why?"  
  
Goten pointed to the city where a tall skyscraper held an enormous clock. (Ya know, like the Big Ben in London. Unless you've never been to London. . .oh well) "Cuz it's 8:55."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy, that boy I told you about is coming today, I just want to remind you, okay?" Videl tried talking with her still seething father. She had stayed up all night to wait for her father's arrival, and it had taken several hours to convince him to allow this. All in all, she wasn't feeling very happy right now, as she had gotten less then an hour of sleep.  
  
"I think I'd best supervise you two. If that no good little prick even thinks about laying his hands on *my* girl, why I'll. . ."  
  
"Daddy. . ." Videl warned. The last thing she needed was her father hovering over her like a bee over honey. That would take all the fun away! Glancing at the clock, Videl felt a small spurt of anger. 'It's 9:30! He's late! Oh jeezes, I'm sounding like some lovesick girl over their first date. . .'  
  
"-but you're too good for him, yes you are! Much stronger, smarter, richer, why I-" Her father continued to ramble on, not noticing the fact his daughter was no longer paying attention to him.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
Both Satans rushed out the door and to the gate, one in anger for the tardiness, the other eager to see what kind of guy his daughter would be so interested in.  
  
Reaching the iron bars, Videl drew in her breath for one heck of a scream-  
  
-And immediately swallowed it as she saw who it was.  
  
"Er, Goten?"  
  
Scowling, Goten crossed his arms that would have been slightly intimidating had he not been so pint-sized. "Yeah, that's me, scary lady!" In his hand he clutched a sea-green sash.  
  
Satan Hercule goggled at the small boy standing with a cute frown on his chubby face on the other side of the gate as Videl snickered at Goten's referral to her. "*This* is the guy you were talking about? Videl, he's no more than 5 years old! You said he was your age!"  
  
Goten put his hands on his hips angrily. "Hey, I'm seven years old, Mister Devil!"  
  
"Mr. Devil?! Is that an insult, boy?"  
  
Videl quickly intervened, hoping to curb an oncoming tantrum. Not from the little boy, but from her father. "Waoh, calm down dad. This isn't the guy I was talking about, it's this guy's older brother. Where is your brother, Goten?" Videl asked.  
  
"We raced here, and I won so there!" He stuck his tongue out impudently.  
  
'Grr. . .' Videl slowly counted to five. "Okay, but why are you here? And what's taking Gohan so long?"  
  
"Well, I'm here 'cause Gohan has to bring me since we have no home." He said matter-a-factly. "And I think he got lost while he was chasing me after I accidentally pulled his pants down."  
  
Sweatdrop. "Uh. . .I won't ask." 'How can someone *accidentally* pull someone's pants down?' She wondered. Briefly, an image of a nude Gohan flashed through her mind. 'Ack, what am I thinking?!'  
  
Suddenly, an angry voice cut through the air. "GOTEN!!" In the distance, Videl spotted a tall figure running, holding his pants to prevent them from slipping down. Videl stifled a giggle at the comical sight.  
  
"GOTEN, GIVE ME MY SASH!"  
  
"Oh, sorry niichan!" Goten smiled innocently and held up the piece of cloth. Snatching it quickly, Gohan turned to the audience he was drawing, still holding his pants with one hand. Looking down, he realized they had slipped. . .ahem, quite low. And just to let you know, Gohan doesn't wear boxers. (A/N: hehe, sorry, just couldn't resist adding that part in! Drool all ya want, Gohan fans! Just don't ruin your keyboard. And you can quit your snickering, Sam!! At least I mentioned bushes in the next paragraph!) A rose-red blush tainted his cheeks.  
  
"U-um. . .excuse me for a minute. . ." Immediately, Gohan dove into the bushes, away from the laughter of Goten, the gawping of Hercule, and the blushing of Videl.  
  
A few moments later, after the three had composed themselves, Gohan emerged, the sash tied properly around his waist, face still quite red with only one thought in mind. Well, actually two. 'Shimatta, what a great first impression. . .I am SO going to kill Goten. . .roast him alive over a fire. . .torture him to death. . .and then kill him some more. . .'  
  
"Ahem. . ." Videl coughed, interrupting the murderous stare Gohan was giving his giggling younger brother. "So, uh. . .come in. . ." Opening the gate, the young Satan admitted the two boys into her home. "Gohan, this is my dad. . .I'm sure you know him."  
  
Gohan stiffly held out his hand, feeling it was best to show the best of manners, especially after that little show a few minutes ago. However, the minute the hairy hand grasped his, Gohan had to control himself from crushing it as hard as he could. 'Rich bastard. . .cold cruel jerk. . .egotistical moron. . .' Gohan forced a smile as he restrained himself. "How do you do, Mr. Satan." He nearly spat.  
  
Straightening, the afroed man withdrew his hand and crossed them across his chest in a no-nonsense manner. "Now, listen here boy. I see any groping, any touching, any caressing-"  
  
"Those are all practically synonyms, no need to say them all." Gohan muttered. Luckily, Hercule didn't hear, but Videl did.  
  
'Hm. . .he doesn't like my father, eh? Wonder why? Daddy *is* the world champion.'  
  
"-then I'm personally gonna boot your sorry ass across the world and back, got me boy?" Not waiting for an answer, Hercule turned, purposefully swirling his silk white cloak to make a regal impression. Of course, the effect was ruined somewhat as he stumbled on the stone steps. Videl covered her face in embarrassment, looking away from the bumbling fool who was her father.  
  
"How are ya gonna do that? Take an airplane?" Gohan muttered darkly, glaring at the back of this rich man. 'And I'd certainly like to see you try to "boot my sorry ass across the world and back."' Gohan added mentally.  
  
Feeling a tug on his pant leg, the teenager looked down. "Niichan? So, what are we gonna do here?"  
  
Patting the spiky head fondly, Gohan replied, "Not you, me. You can just, uh," Turning to Videl, Gohan inquired, "What can my brother do? He's not in on this deal, but I can't leave him alone either."  
  
Waving a hand to gesture the entire area, Videl answered, "Just let him wander. What's the worse he can do, anyway?"  
  
Gohan smirked. "A lot more than you think." Turning back to his brother, he said, "So, you hear that, Goten? Just go play, okay? And no stealing, got me?"  
  
Goten gulped at the stern look his brother was giving him. "O-okay." As he turned to leave, the little boy called over his shoulder sweetly, "Love you niichan!"  
  
Gohan waggled his fingers in a goodbye. "Ditto. And by the way, I'm still gonna get you back for that little stunt you pulled earlier!"  
  
Mock fear crossed the little one's features. "Fine, then! I hate you niichan!"  
  
Smiling, Gohan called back to the running figure, "Glad to have your love, Goten-chan!" As the small figure disappeared around the corner of the house, Gohan turned back to the Satan girl, all traces of cheerfulness gone.  
  
Videl was slightly unnerved by the sudden shift of the mood that seemed to take place along with the changes of Gohan's face. Ignoring the tense feeling, she remarked mildly, "You two seem to be very close."  
  
"Yeah, well we've always been together." was the toneless reply.  
  
"I see. Anyway, let me just tell you that you come each day at 9, leave at 2. That reminds me, why were you late today?" Videl glared.  
  
Gohan glared right back, much to her surprise. "Didn't you see what happened? Goten. . .er. . .delayed me!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Anyway, the first thing I wanna do is spar. You seemed pretty good in my room. Let's see if that was a coincidence!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Videl led her guest to the mini courtyard behind the house.  
  
After bowing, Gohan slid down into his beginning stance. As Videl shifted into hers, she took note of his posture. 'Wow, it's nearly flawless! No, it is flawless! Not a single unguarded place, man this guy must be good! I wonder if he can beat me. . .and if so, maybe my father!' Videl settled comfortably in the most familiar stance she knew.  
  
'Is he really as strong as I think? Can he defeat the world champion?' Videl mentally shook her head, stamping out the ridiculous idea. 'Psh, what am I saying? He's just some random hobo who happens to know enough martial arts to impress me. Well, here goes!' With a yell, Videl launched herself into the first attack, which, to her no surprise was easily blocked. Both fighters knew it was only an assault of evaluation. . .to see how the opponent moved and how strong they were. Immediately, the two engaged in a heated spar.  
  
As the two continued to exchange blows, (A/N: Really sorry, but I really really suck at writing fight scenes so sorry if this part seems a bit choppy or rushed) Gohan marveled at the girl's skill. 'She's pretty good. Knowing what a fool her father is, she's not too bad. It's possible she's stronger than her dad. Still, I guess I should hold back. . .otherwise this whole deal will be for nothing if Hercule has me arrested or something for even drawing the smallest amount of blood from his daughter.'  
  
The intense fighting continued, the male doing his best to hold back, the female enjoying every minute of this new challenge.  
  
For two and a half hours, the two fought without hesitation. Finally, Videl slumped to the ground after a particularly hard blow from her opponent. Glancing at her watch, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Hey, it's lunchtime. Let's take a break." Gohan only nodded in agreement, standing up straight from his stance to straighten up his disheveled gi. Sticky with sweat, the normally loose shirt clung to Gohan's chest in an uncomfortable manner. Finally letting out a snort of disgust, he just took the whole thing off.  
  
Videl did her best not to drool at the live eye candy in front of her. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she quickly averted her head, hoping Gohan hadn't seen. 'Man, what's wrong with me?! I've never felt this way over a guy before! But damn, he's so hot. . .literally. Ergh, Videl, get those bad thoughts out of your head!'  
  
Gohan glanced at the crouching girl facing away from him, oblivious to the turmoil his shirtless self was causing the other. "Didn't you say it was lunch time? Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
Videl jerked up as she realized he was talking to her. "Oh! Uhm, right! Why don't you find Goten first?" She fought to keep her voice from rising to a higher pitch.  
  
Shrugging, Gohan spoke, only a slight increase in his breathing rate any proof that he had been through strenuous activities. "Goten's probably inside the house. He's usually curious about houses since we don't have one."  
  
Videl felt a small pang of sympathy at the casual way he stated this. Then it was immediately squashed with the reminder that they were no good thieves. But then again. . .neither had made any attempt or shown any intention to steal anything the minute they had entered her house. . .  
  
"Well, let's go find him. Maybe my dad's seen him." Leading the way, Videl made her way through the elaborate house towards her father's gym. Glancing back, she slightly smiled at the way Gohan looked around with almost childlike curiosity. 'So I guess Goten wasn't the only curious one.'  
  
As the two arrived to the large oak double doors, Videl winced as a loud yell rang out from inside. Assuming it was just his usual roaring while training, she calmly pushed open the doors. The sight she beheld was not quite what she was expecting.  
  
There, the almighty Hercule, Champion of the world, was chasing a giggling Goten who was holding a small glass figure of the Champion. Broken bits of. . .something lay scattered around the floor.  
  
"Yaaah!! You little runt, give that back!! Give it here, I say!" Hercule huffed and puffed, trying hard to catch the miniature whirlwind Goten resembled. A giggling whirlwind of orange cloth. With a glass figure.  
  
Videl had to stuff her fist into her mouth to stifle the laugh that was threatening to bubble up. Not entirely successful, a small snort erupted from her throat. Gohan, curious, peered over her head to view the scene.  
  
Not knowing whether to be angry with his misbehaving brother or to laugh hilariously at the comical Hercule, Gohan had to settle for both.  
  
"Goten, stop that right now!" He called out harshly. However, he lost the authority as he was unable to restrain the need. . .instantly, loud laughter erupted from his mouth.  
  
Goten stopped abruptly, causing Hercule to trip over the smaller boy. He stared at the two laughing uproariously, but mainly at his brother.  
  
A wide grin threatened to split the chubby face in two. Dropping the glass figure, which Hercule scrambled to catch, Goten zipped across the room and barreled into his brother, knocking the breath out of him.  
  
Hugging Gohan fiercely, Goten looked up with sparkling eyes. "You're laughing! Niichan, you're actually laughing! Did I make you laugh? Huh huh huh?" Goten babbled excitedly.  
  
Chuckling, Gohan ruffled his brother's hair. "Yes, Goten-chan, you did make me laugh. Thank you."  
  
Goten giggled, flinging himself off his brother and dancing around, singing ridiculously, "I made niichan laa-ugh!! I made niichan laa-ugh!!"  
  
Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Videl eyed the mess in the room. "What happened here?"  
  
Goten opened his mouth to reply but Hercule beat him to it. Quite angrily might I add. "That little monster broke three dumbbells! And nearly broke my statue too! And he interrupted my training!" The Champion huffed, trying to regain his breath.  
  
Goten's face contorted into one of confusion. "What? Looking at naked people is training?"  
  
Hercule looked ready to blow. Videl couldn't help but mentally note how close to an apple his father's face had turned.  
  
"Uh, okay Goten, let's go!" Gohan hastily rushed his brother out, Videl in tow leaving Hercule to cool off.  
  
When they were a good distance away, Gohan turned to his brother. "Goten, what was all that about?"  
  
"I was bored!" Was the whiny reply.  
  
"And you broke three dumbbells? How did you manage that?" Videl asked curiously, glancing at Gohan to see his reaction. To her surprise, he only looked mildly exasperated.  
  
Gohan slightly squeezed his brother's hand, hoping he would get the warning. Unfortunately, he didn't.  
  
"I threw them against the wall." Came the innocent response.  
  
Videl gawped as Gohan mentally made a note to go over what was proper to say around Videl and what was not. Recovering from her shock, Videl reprimanded firmly, "Goten, it isn't right to lie. That is a bad bad habit, understand?"  
  
Goten stuck his tongue out, not noticing his brother's rising anger at the unjust accusation. "I didn't lie! Niichan, she's calling me a liar!"  
  
"My brother wouldn't lie, Miss Videl." Gohan said quietly. 'Then again,' he thought, 'maybe I should just say Goten lied just to get out of this. . .but that wouldn't be fair to Goten.'  
  
Videl glared at him. "A *six* year old. . .*six* years, not even a teenager. . .threw dumbbells, custom made for my father from the hardest metals, hard enough at a wall to break them. And you're saying this is possible?"  
  
Gohan growled, his good mood disappearing quickly. Kami, couldn't she just drop it?! It was only one little thing, it was as if the tiniest injustice would get her all fired up for dealing punishment! And Goten was only a kid, little kids lied all the time!  
  
"But they weren't that heavy!" Goten protested, not noticing the warning growls Gohan was making. "They were only 20 pounds!"  
  
"20 POUNDS??"  
  
Goten nodded. Then, he frowned as he remembered something. "And I'm not six! I'm seven!"  
  
Videl turned, glaring at Gohan. "So your brother is a thief and a liar! You should really have taught him better!"  
  
Goten's protest of "I didn't lie!" was drowned out by Gohan's sudden outburst.  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT RAISING GOTEN! YOU TRY DOING THAT WHEN BOTH YOUR PARENTS DIE BY THE TIME YOU'RE 10 YEARS OLD AND YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IS ONLY JUST BORN! AND THEN LIVING ALONE IN THE FOREST, HUNTING FOR YOUR OWN FOOD, STRUGGLING TO STAY ALIVE EACH DAY! UNLESS YOU'VE GONE THROUGH THAT, WHICH I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T AS HERCULE SEEMS VERY MUCH ALIVE, DON'T YOU *EVER* SAY *ANYTHING* LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Gohan roared. Videl's mouth was slightly open in shock and she stood frozen on the spot as Gohan slunk to the ground, hugging the now scared looking Goten tightly. His mind raced with what he had just done.  
  
'Great just great. Why in Kami's name did I choose *now* to burst out like that?! And to Videl Satan, of all people! I'm not usually this sensitive! Why is it that whatever this girl says has affected me so much? What's the matter with me?' Gohan shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip. What was going to happen now? Was Videl going to just cut off the deal and just turn them in anyway? He didn't think he could handle the police chasing them . . .for one thing, his conscience would bug him to the end of his days, nagging him of being a wanted person. And Goten might not take it too well either. . .but would she be angry enough? Rich people tended to be a little harsh in the actions stemmed from anger or offense. . .  
  
Hoping fervently that she wasn't too offended, Gohan turned around, eyes still closed. He spoke once again in that neutral tone, though Videl could barely pick up a pleading note. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Gohan whispered.  
  
He waited for her reply.  
  
Videl opened her mouth to speak her response. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blah, somewhat cliffhanger. Stay tuned to find out if Videl turns out to be the typical rich person in Gohan's view or someone different!  
  
I tried to make this chapter a bit funny, but I dunno if I did. Well, it seemed funny to me! *pouts*  
  
So review and tell me if it was!  
  
Cummon, you know you wanna! Just do it! Pleaaaaaaaaaase!!!! *big puppy eyes*  
  
Press button! I'll give ya a cookie! Well, cyber cookie anyway. | | | | | | | | \/ 


	4. First Day Part II OR Three New Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna(geez long name): Yay! I'm glad you found this one funny!  
  
Smfandonja: Uh oh, I dunno if I wanna find out what u can do.  
  
Sss sam: Sam, you silly, you reviewed the second chappie but oh well. Yea yea, I'm your friend. . . Sorry I kinda changed the rating to just romance and no angst. . .there is a teeny bit but not as much as I originally intended. Heh. . .I guess this means you'll quit with this fic of mine. . .well read the others then!  
  
32usa: they're homeless because their parents died, and Gohan didn't want to stay at the house because he didn't want to be taken by the social worker people. Oop, I guess I should've explained that as part of the fic. . .but its not that important. It'll come up later what happened, and in clearer explanations.  
  
Princess Bra: see previous response.  
  
Strawberrychan: Snickers. . .you'll hafta wait and find out!  
  
Read!  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
Last chapter:  
  
'Great just great. Why in Kami's name did I choose *now* to burst out like that?! And to Videl Satan, of all people! I'm not usually this sensitive! Why is it that whatever this girl says has affected me so much?' Gohan shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip. What was going to happen now? Was Videl going to just cut off the deal and just turn them in anyway? He didn't think he could handle the police chasing them . . .for one thing, his conscience would bug him to the end of his days, nagging him of being a wanted person. And Goten might not take it too well either. . .but would she be angry enough? Rich people tended to be a little harsh in the actions stemmed from anger or offense. . .  
  
Hoping fervently that she wasn't too offended, Gohan turned around, eyes still closed. He spoke once again in that neutral tone, though Videl could barely pick up a pleading note. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Gohan whispered.  
  
He waited for her reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten looked up at his brother, confused. He temporarily forgot about the scary Devil lady standing in front of him, and inquired timidly, "Niichan? A-are you okay?" The little boy winced slightly as his brother only squeezed him harder in response. 'Well, as long as it makes niichan feel better. . .ow. . .'  
  
Videl looked on the scene, unsure of what to say or think. Staring at Gohan's back, she went over what he had said. . .rather, screamed at her.  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT RAISING GOTEN! YOU TRY DOING THAT WHEN BOTH YOUR PARENTS DIE BY THE TIME YOU'RE 10 YEARS OLD AND YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IS ONLY JUST BORN! AND THEN LIVING ALONE IN THE FOREST, HUNTING FOR YOUR OWN FOOD, STRUGGLING TO STAY ALIVE EACH DAY! UNLESS YOU'VE GONE THROUGH THAT, WHICH I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T AS HERCULE SEEMS VERY MUCH ALIVE, DON'T YOU *EVER* SAY *ANYTHING* LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN!"  
  
Was this why Gohan seemed so sad all the time, except when his brother was around?  
  
*flashback*  
  
Hugging Gohan fiercely, Goten looked up with sparkling eyes. "You're laughing! Niichan, you're actually laughing! Did I make you laugh? Huh huh huh?" Goten babbled excitedly.  
  
Chuckling, Gohan ruffled his brother's hair. "Yes, Goten-chan, you did make me laugh. Thank you."  
  
Goten giggled, flinging himself off his brother and dancing around, singing ridiculously, "I made niichan laa-ugh!! I made niichan laa-ugh!!"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Surely after many years, Gohan had gotten over his parents death. After all, she had moved on quite peacefully since her mother's death. Well, minus the time she ran away for five days. . .  
  
'Should I be angry? After all, he didn't have the right to yell like that, especially since I didn't know all that stuff about him. But. . .why did he react so strongly when I criticized him?' Videl mused, unknowingly repeating Gohan's previous thoughts.  
  
Suddenly remembering something Erasa had mentioned, Videl felt a small bubble of. . .was it hope? Anger? Confusion? She couldn't tell. 'Does he. . .like me?'  
  
Drawing herself out of her thoughts, Videl realized she must have been standing there for a while, for Gohan had turned back around and was staring at her. Most likely waiting for a response, no doubt.  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
Now, two sets of coal black eyes were fixed on her, the intense stares making her feel like her eyes were being drilled through.  
  
Gohan waited, somewhat impatiently as the girl seemed to go over some thoughts. How hard could it be to throw some poor jerk out of her home after yelling at her? Remembering exactly *what* he had shouted at her, Gohan flushed in anger at himself for revealing such a thing. To someone like a Satan, of all people.  
  
"S-sorry about that. . ." The girl's voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
Gohan blinked. She wasn't mad? But. . .  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have said that. . .maybe Goten didn't lie. . .my dad says I sometimes overreact when it comes to unethical things." Videl smiled, hoping to lift any traces of tensions, scratching the back of her neck in a freakishly similar way to Goku's trademark gesture.  
  
"Uh. . .yeah. . .and I'm sorry for yelling at you. . ." Gohan mumbled, still a little surprised. He eyed the girl suspiciously, expecting her to immediately take back her gentle response.  
  
The awkward silence that followed was broken by a piping cheerful voice. "You're not mad? That's weird because most people we meet that are like you would most likely have thrown us out! I remember one time I took a teddy bear outside to show niichan, and the shopowner threw us out! And then another time I complained to this ticket guy, and he nearly broke a tooth shouting at me. And then. . .mmf!"  
  
Gohan quickly covered his babbling brother's mouth.  
  
Videl chuckled, glad of the boy's timely ramblings. At least the atmosphere didn't seem like it would light a fuse. . .  
  
"Come on, Gohan. We were gonna go get a bite to eat, remember?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh wow!!" Goten squeaked in excitement as he dug into his bowl of rice. Videl watched in amusement as his arms seemed like a blur as they grappled for anything edible in reach.  
  
"Someone's hungry. . ." She muttered. Then, glancing to Gohan, she thought to herself, 'and someone else is not.' for Gohan was just sitting in his chair, shirt back on, arms crossed, and the now familiar neutral expression back on his face.  
  
'Wonder what's on his mind. . .'  
  
Apparently, what was on Gohan's mind was a mixed jumble of feelings.  
  
'This girl seems different. She's. . .nicer? No, that can't be. Ever since I got here, she hasn't once ceased her pushiness. But. . .why does she seem so different?' Not once did he sense an ounce of pity from her ever since his little outburst. Nor scorn for living that kind of life.  
  
'But she's rich. . .' Gohan countered his earlier thoughts rather weakly. 'She doesn't know that kind of life. . .she wouldn't know what it feels like. So how could she act as if she understood?' Confusion swirled about in the teen mind. Years of prejudice and judgement were being clashed upon by this one girl. 'But why?'  
  
"Erm. . .Gohan?" Came a shy inquiry.  
  
Said person turned his head to Videl. "Yes?"  
  
Videl glanced to Goten and back. Gohan understood her implication, but she went on and said it anyway. "Aren't you gonna eat? Your brother seems to be enjoying himself." Videl winced as bits of rice were scattered across the floor when Goten shoved the food into his mouth a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Which of course wasn't true, but Gohan had long ago sworn he would accept no help whatsoever from people like Videl. But she didn't seem like the others. . .Gohan gave a frustrated sigh. And back to the old topic again. Maybe he could eat just a little. . .  
  
Videl didn't know why, but she found herself urging the boy to eat. "Come on, Gohan! I know that's a lie, and if your appetite's anything like Goten's, you might as well help me clear off this table." The housemaid had a tendency to go overboard when guests were over and cook more than necessary. That woman loved to cook.  
  
Gohan shook his head, but his resolve was weakening. Finally, after more pestering from Videl, he relented and took a small bite of a chicken leg.  
  
Videl smiled as Gohan seemed to perk up at the food and eat a bit faster. Maybe it was from pity. . .but she doubted that. But for whatever reason, Videl wanted to be Gohan's friend. Maybe she could slightly empathize with him since he knew the experience of losing a parent so young. She didn't know. But she found that any bit of hostility she had felt towards this homeless guy was slowly ebbing away. Of course, Erasa would just accuse her of having a crush. . .  
  
~~Miles away, at the closest airport~~  
  
"Woman, I don't see exactly why we had to come back here. We were doing fine where we were before! What the hell do we need with all these stupid changes?!"  
  
"Oh shut it, you arrogant prick. It's been over five years since we've been here, especially since we didn't even visit. I want to see how Goku's doing anyway."  
  
"Hn. Well, make it quick. . .because I'm itching to pound that good-for nothing baka into the ground."  
  
"Honestly, is that your idea of a hello after several years? Ah, whatever, what am I talking about. Of course it is. Anyway, come on. The taxi's waiting."  
  
"Besides, poppa, if he's good for nothing, how come you're so eager to fight with him again?"  
  
"Brat, stay out of this."  
  
A short man with spiky hair sticking straight up from a widow's peak could be visible among the mass of crowds, lugging several bags of luggage, followed by a beautiful blue haired lady and a small, purple haired little boy. All three were headed towards a huge moving van.  
  
A cheerful smile broke out on the woman's face, eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Oh, Gohan's gonna be such a hunk by now!"  
  
This was followed by indignant spluttering by her older companion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eep. So sorry this took a while, but I kinda lost my inspiration on this for a bit. Hehe, I bet everyone can guess who those three mystery people are. . .I didn't exactly make it a mystery. The way they act and talk, it's pretty obvious. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chappie! 


End file.
